The Hunt for the Christmas Tree
by ninetailsgirl94
Summary: Secret Santa gift for Bleach-ed Na-tsu. The Arcobaleno decided to take in eight children for the Holiday Season.


**Merry Christmas Bleach-ed Na-tsu, I hope you got everything you asked for! Here's your first choice , Perental/Arcobaleno X child!Tenth. Gen. I really do hope it's to your liking.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

There are three ways to pick out the perfect Christmas tree, six ways to keep it fresh, and seven safety rules. This year the Arcobaleno were going to be doing just that. You see this year was the first time the Arcobaleno had children in their care. Their Leader said that it would be a new change for all of them if they had them running around the house, to teach them all about parenthood. Something none of them wanted to go through with brats.

They just so happen to be housing the children of eight orphans for the holidays. No one knew how Luce was able to pull the strings to that, but she did. So now each Arcobaleno were stuck with the child who shared their attribute. If anything Viper was annoyed that she would be forced to share with two pineapple haired children.

Luce enjoyed the cute little fuzz ball she would be sharing with, Verde found his new roommate to be annoying. Someone he didn't want to share a room with. For fear the boy would destroy something and cause the house to explode. Fon smiled at the little boy he would be sharing his time with. He believed that he would be a challenge when it came getting the boy to settle down or do what he was told.

Skull… feared his child, and he kept on saying "I'll bite you to death" and attacks him beating poor Skull to a pulp. While the others only grinned and easily ignored him, or again sending the boy towards Skull who would be sore in the morning. Lal and Colonnello shared a very cheerful little boy who talked about baseball all the time and said his favorite game was playing cops and robbers.

Lastly Reborn was about to go death by the little boy who he was forced to spend the holiday with. He kept on screaming "to the extreme" and seemed like he wanted to do nothing but box. Reborn liked his fighting spirit. He would be a great sun one day.

That's all beside the point, today was December twentieth, and they still did not have a Christmas tree up. That was all about to Change, Luce stood in the living room, trying to decide where the Christmas tree will go. Fon stood with her, while the children sat on the couch watching mindless TV, completely ignoring the adults, currently they were watching "How the Grinch Stole Christmas" laughing at parts that they shouldn't laugh at… or at least Mukuro Rokudo did.

* * *

_**Step 1. Before you go tree shopping, measure the height of the ceiling in the room where you will display your tree. You'll want to choose a tree that is at least one foot shorter than the ceiling height (take a tape measure with you). Also, it's best to measure the opening of your tree stand and make sure the base of your chosen tree will fit.**_

"Fon, will you please measure that corner?" Luce asked pointing to the corner by the window of the living room. Fon only nodded as he took the measuring tape and went to measure the height of the room. Luce smirked when Fon had to use a chair to reach the ceiling.

"Ma, ma, maybe I should have asked Verde to do it. He is the tallest person here."

"Not even Verde could reach." Fon replied in a calm voice as he jumped down and walked to her. "About nine feet," He added as he reached her.

"Good that will help us to find the perfect…"

"I'm back, and I have your stupid tree so start putting crap together." Reborn said as he walked in, with Skull following behind carrying the tree. He looked like he was struggling.

"Reborn! That tree looks dead!" Luce exclaimed as she hurried over to the tree and stared at it. "Besides…. It looks way to small!" She added sending him a look. Reborn stared at it before shrugging.

"The brats won't mind, this will be like their first time with a tree or something like that." Reborn didn't really care, as long as he didn't have to go on decorating duty he would be fine.

The said "brats" turned their heads to look at Reborn. This glint in their eyes that made Skull flinch, Reborn laughed.

"Take it back." Luce snapped pointing towards the door. Reborn shook his head.

"No way… besides we got it from the neighbors."

"We have neighbors?" Tsunayoshi Sawada asked looking at them with large brown eyes. He thought they were the only ones who actually lived in this area.

"Tch, dame-Tsuna," Reborn said using the nickname Tsuna hated the most.

"Mr. Reborn will this be our tree for Christmas?" Chrome Dokuro asked, as she walked over and tugged at Reborn's pants. The older hitman glanced down at the girl with a glare before he saw her cute and innocent face staring up at him. His dark eyes met with bright violet. He ended up breaking and looking away from her.

"Yes." He said making Skull put the tree where Luce wanted it. She frowned as she watched.

"What the hell is that?" They turned as Viper walked down the stairs, money in hand as she counted it.

"It's our tree. It's free." Reborn said when Viper was about to snap. She paused and shrugged as she walked to the chair and sat down. Within seconds Chrome had crawled into her lap and was snuggling up close to her. Viper sent the girl a glare before she gave up and went back to counting her money.

"Kufufufu, it seems Mamma is starting to open up to us." Mukuro taunted, he knew Viper hated it when Mukuro and Chrome called her Mamma, Mommy, Maa, Mother, or anything related to the word.

"Shut up you little devil." She hissed. Mukuro only laughed while Chrome snuggled closer, enjoying Viper's warmth.

"Mamma, why is the Grinch so grumpy?" She asked, wondering if Viper had seen the movie.

"Because dear Chrome, he can't get any." Skull said as he put the tree up. He yelped when he was shot and felt something sharp being stabbed into him. He glanced over his shoulder to find that Luce was pointing a gun at Skull, and Mukuro had stabbed him with his trident.

"My aren't you all protective." Viper smirked as she glanced at Luce who looked like she was about ready to kill Skull. Reborn grinned.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" He asked pulling Luce closer to him and kissed her cheek. The Pregnant woman only glared at Reborn.

"Not in the mood." He only shrugged and walked to Skull.

"Stupid lackey don't tell little kids that, at least wait until they are teenagers and actually knows what it means." This time Viper threw her shoe at Reborn, a glare was on her face. Chrome only giggled silently as she watched the movie. They were now singing… again. It seemed like that's what they did the most of in this movie. Poor Kyoya Hibari looked like he wanted to throw something at the screen.

"All right kids, go get dressed, we are going Christmas tree shopping!" Luce exclaimed as she made sure she wrote down the right measurements that would be needed for the tree. The kids cheered as they jumped out of their seats and to their rooms to change.

Viper stared at Luce, "we have a tree, why must we go shopping?" She didn't want to spend money that didn't need to be spent; buying a stupid tree was not needed.

"We aren't using this crappy tree. Look, it's not even the right tree! It has leaves instead of pine needles!"

Viper frowned as she was pulled out of the seat and pushed to the stairs. Luce was making her change as well… granted almost everyone was still in their pajamas besides Skull and Reborn who had went out earlier. Viper only let out a sigh as she went to change. Luce and Fon following close behind to do the same.

* * *

When everyone was ready and downstairs Luce grinned as she picked Lambo up and set off towards the tree Farm where they had plenty of trees waiting for them. Tsuna stayed close to Luce, holding her free hand.

"Let's play cops and robbers!" Yamamoto shouted, letting go of Lal's hand and running behind a few trees.

The other children followed his lead and ran around the tree farm shouting what they wanted to be, a cop or a robber.

"I swear to god if any of you get hurt I'm not taking care of you!" Lal shouted to the kids.

Viper was mentally adding up the amount of money that was going to be spent on the 'perfect Christmas tree' and so far she did not like it one bit. Luce just had to drag them to the place that sold expensive trees. But even she had to admit that the trees were very good looking…

"Let's get this one," Viper said, standing close to the smallest, and not to mention cheapest, tree she could find.

Luce looked at the tree and frowned, "No, it's too small." The pregnant woman turned on her heels and then began to continue looking at trees.

"This seems to be a healthy looking tree." Verde said as he examined a tall pine tree. It was indeed a healthy looking tree, about three inches taller than he was to be exact.

Viper looked at the price tag, "No," She said stiffly.

Luce grinned at the beautiful tree in front of her, "I love it!" She exclaimed. "Children come here; I found the perfect tree!" she shouted to the children who were off somewhere playing.

The kids frowned when they heard Mama Luce's call. They had just begun to have fun with their game! Cute little Chrome had even got up the nerve to throw a snowball at _the_ Kyoya Hibari!

"Do we have to go; we were starting to have fun!" Gokudera said with an adorable pout as he snuggled up the best he could. Viper only stared at them before she turned back to Luce, the pregnant woman was examining the tree, and she pulled out a piece of paper and read it.

* * *

_**Step 2. When selecting a tree, run your fingers along the needles and give the tree a shake. If the tree is fresh, the needles should be pliable and very few should fall off.**_

Luce lazily ran her fingers along the tree, smiling when the tips bent like they should have. When she finished with the first test she got a good grip of the tree and started to shake it. Testing to see if any needles would fall off, her smile grew as she watched a few fall off.

"All right boys, we found out tree," Luce exclaimed, not caring for the price that the tree would be, she knew Viper would have a hissy fit, but at this moment she doesn't care. "Kids, do you like this tree?"

The kids ran over to Luce and stared at the tree, Hibari wanted to test to see if it really was a good tree. As they played he had slammed his Tonfas against all the trees that he hid behind to see if they were "strong" enough. Sadly none of them were still standing.

The owner of the farm will never know the cause of his trees fallen over dead was because of a seven year old boy who had a lust for blood. Or the fact that most of the trees were on fire due to a bomber getting mad and trying to blow those who annoyed the hell out of him or make fun of Tsuna.

Little Chrome had a moment of madness after Yamamoto threw an army of snowballs at her getting her clothes wet and making her cold. She took out her cute little trident and created adorable snowmen who threw flaming snowballs at everyone. Of course Tsuna screamed and hid behind a tree. Mukuro was the only one free of the illusion. Knowing it was an illusion it didn't work against him. However when a rock hit him, he went on a rampage and started a fight with Kyoya. Little Ryohei was running around throwing snowballs as well, screaming "snow ball fight to the extreme." And Lambo was still in Luce's arms so he didn't get to play with the other children.

Luce grinned as she watched Hibari try to knock the tree down; this was a strong little sucker. Fon picked the boy up and made sure he didn't get free as Verde cut the tree down… with a laser. Luce didn't question the scientist action one bit. Actually she turned the other cheek and acted like she saw nothing. Skull was forced to carry the tree after they paid for it, and the whole way home. He hated it.

* * *

_**Step 3. Make sure the base of the tree is straight and at least six inches long, so it will fit easily into the tree stand.**_

Skull was glad that Luce had Fon help the younger boy hold the tree up and made sure that the base of the tree was straight for the tree stand. Making sure everything was tightened and the tree wouldn't fall over. Everyone stepped back and stared at the tree. Viper frowned at the money they lost because of this tree, and all the decorations that came with it.

"Who's ready to decorate the tree?" Luce asked turning to stare at the kids, they all cheered… minus Hibari and Mukuro, the latter kufufu'd as he sat on the couch and watched the other kids squeal and ran towards the boxes that Luce had.

"What's this?" Chrome asked holding up green string. Yamamoto smirked as he picked up an ornament that looked like a baseball.

"Ahahah cool it's a baseball! Yo pops, ma, can we go play?" He asked looking up at Lal and Colonnello, the two turned red by him calling them that. Colonnello then smiled and rubbed his head before he nodded.

"We will play after we decorate the tree, kora." Yamamoto only cheered as he nodded and continued to take everything out that wasn't needed. Luce stopped them.

"How about we first do the lights?" The kids cheered as they looked for the lights.

"Lichi has them." Fon replied. The monkey was on his shoulder holding the lights up.

"Ah can we help?" Tsuna asked with wide eyes. Fon smiled as he nodded. The kids made a circle around the older man. He smiled as he nodded and started putting the lights on.

"Make sure that the lights are completely around the tree, going in an upward fashion." Luce told them as she watched the kids get the decorations ready. Her smile grew as they nodded and watched. Fon picked Chrome up to help her reached the higher parts of the tree. She let out a small giggle as she was set down and ran to Mukuro's side. Hiding behind him, a blush was visible on her face.

"Ah Fon, making the little girls blush." Viper commented as she shook her head. Fon went over to Viper, a grin on his face as he placed his hands on her chin and made her look at him.

"What's the matter Viper-Chan? Are you upset that I picked Chrome up?" Viper stared at Fon for a moment before she looked away and made sure her hood completely covered her face.

Fon let out yet another chuckle before he turned back to the kids and helped them set up the tree. "Tch, what was that? Flirting with a girl? Ewww!" Gokudera said as he stuck his tongue out at Fon.

"Gokudera-Kun!" Tsuna exclaimed waving his hands in the air, throwing a glass ornament in the process. Reborn of course caught it with ease, and gave it to Luce. The pregnant woman smiled as she gave it to Mukuro since he was the closest. The blue haired boy stared at it before he looked up at her and then at the tree.

"Put it somewhere where there are not a lot of ornaments around." Mukuro thought of that, and then with a grin he put the ornament on Hibari's shirt. The Carnivore took it off, and threw it at the pineapple with all his might. The boy ducked and the glass flew towards Skull, and ended up breaking due to his helmet. That was when a fight broke out.

A tiny trident collided with tiny Tonfas. It was Chaos. The other kids ended up screaming and running around the room, fighting as well. While the Arcobaleno tried to calm them down…. That was when their fun day of Christmas tree hunting turned to total Chaos, because Luce snapped.

"Shudda, all of you, line up _**now**_!" Everyone froze and lined up, fear in all of their eyes, minus Reborn's and Viper's since their eyes were hidden under their hat/hood. Chrome was half-way behind Viper while Tsuna was behind Gokudera. Hibari was hiding his fear behind his glare.

Mukuro held his grin, enjoying this side of Luce, she was scary, and he loved it. Laughing the whole time she gave them the speech how she wanted order in this house and nothing else. "Now then, calm down, and decorate the tree like _normal_ people, while I make hot chocolate for the kids." With that, Luce went to the kitchen and started to make the drinks.

* * *

When she returned the tree was completely decorated, save for the tree-topper on top which they decided to let Luce put that on top. "Mamma Luce, will you put the tree-toper on top?" Tsuna asked, in a cute voice. She smiled as she put the tray of hot chocolate on the table before she took the angel tree-topper from the little boy. She rubbed his head and looked down at the beautiful angel in her arms.

"Oh dear, it seems I can't reach." She giggled as she looked at the kids, "I'm sorry children, but I don't think it would be a good idea if I put it on top, how about one of you do it? Or get one of the others to do it." She motioned to her guardians who all sent her a glare.

"We helped them decorate; you can put the angel on top." Viper hissed; she didn't want to be the one, due to the fact she wasn't being paid for this.

"I'll pass." Lal said in a blank tone. Colonnello chuckled; he was willing to put the angel on top, Skull as well. Fon wouldn't mind either; however he would think it would be fun if the kids did it.

"Jyuudaime should put the star on top!" Gokudera exclaimed. The others nodded; Tsuna blushed as he shook his head.

"But…." He tried to think of something to say, but no one would have it. Reborn picked Tsuna up by the back of his shirt lifting him up. Luce gave him back the angel and made sure he held on tightly to it. Reborn lifted him up higher and watched as the boy put the angel on.

Verde of course having built the angel hit a button and it made sure it wouldn't fall off. He grinned as he went to the kitchen and poured himself a shot of tequila. Reborn, Colonnello and Lal joined him, needing a shot. Luce shook her head and stared at the other adults who were still in the room with her.

"Did I ever tell you three that you were my favorites?" The three only gave her a blank stare. Fon of course smiled, while Skull grinned. Viper sat down and counted her money. Chrome picked up a cup and sat beside Viper, sipping on it and counted the money in her mind, she more of counted how many instead of how much it all equaled out to.

Viper allowed a small smile come to her face as the little girl did so. "Aww it seems Mommy is getting too fond to my dear Nagi." Mukuro taunted.

"I think it's sweet, that Viper is actually starting to bond with them. It's not every day we have little kids around the house, and this baby of mine won't be here until quite a while." Luce giggled as she gently patted her stomach and sat down on the couch. Tsuna sat beside her and snuggled close. Her smile grew as she rubbed the boys head.

"Come on Takeshi; let's go play that game of catch until dinner, Kora!"

Yamamoto nodded as he went outside with Colonnello and Lal outside, Fon tried to teach Gokudera how to meditate to relax, however the small boy did not follow through with it. He ended up jumping up and run to Tsuna who was still snuggling with Luce watching TV.

"Jyuudaime let's play!"

"But, Mamma Luce and I are watching "The Lorax" we can play later." Tsuna promised not looking away from the movie.

Gokudera only nodded as he sat down and watched the movie as well. The kids giggled, but the boys made faces at the sappy scene, Luce smiled as she stood and went to make lunch with Fon's help, Viper was left in the room with the children then. Verde had run off to his lab, Skull was outside being attacked with snowballs by Reborn, Colonnello, and Yamamoto. Lal was in her room, polishing her guns.

Viper stared down at the children; they didn't want to watch TV anymore, so they turned it off and jumped on the couch, staring at her with wide eyes that said "play with us, _now!"_ The older woman only frowned, how the hell was she supposed to entertain these little demons in the forms of children?

So she took out a pair of keys and held them in front of the children, yes she knew this wouldn't work. But she did it anyways; she saw it coming when Lambo was the only one who fell for that. She however gave a blank face when Tsuna fell for it as well. Because Tsuna fell for it, Gokudera ended up falling for it. Ryohei thought it was a game so he cheered.

Chrome, Mukuro, and Hibari stood there, and stared at all of them. "We are the only normal ones here. Aren't we?" Mukuro asked. Hibari sent him a glare while Chrome let out a yawn.

"Nap time!" Viper said, "A good nap before lunch is what everyone needs. Come along, shoo, off to your rooms!"

"A nap sounds like a wonderful idea Viper-Chan." Fon said as he stepped out of the kitchen and collected the empty cups. "Will you be able to put Lambo down for his nap?" Viper and Fon turned to see Lambo picking his nose. They made a face at each other before Fon picked him up and gave him to Viper.

She made a face before she took the baby, "if you whip your burgers on me I'll kill you." She hissed. Lambo only stared at her with a "whatever" face as he continued to pick his nose. He pulled his finger out and stared at the burger before he gave Viper this look that said "I'm gonna do it." Her eyes widened as she held the baby out of range from her mantel.

He ended up whipping it on her sleeve. "YOU LITTLE!" Fon took Lambo before Viper could throw him across the room. Lambo laughed that annoying "Gwahahaha" laugh of his. Viper glared.

"What's wrong? Oh my, is that…" Viper glared at Luce before she could say anything as the psychic went to change shirts. As she returned they watched as Fon went to put Lambo to sleep, as she sent the kids to their rooms to take a nap, before it was time to eat.

"Time to relax, and count my money" Luce only shook her head at Viper. Smiling she went back to the kitchen and finished lunch, making sure to keep the kids food warm until they wake up.

* * *

"Mamma Luce, how do we keep the tree fresh until Christmas?**" **Tsuna asked the next day as the kids stared at their tall tree, all were in awe that it had been a full day and the tree was still alive and well.

Luce smiled from her seat and looked at the tree. "Well there's six ways, but some of those are for if you don't put the tree up."

They left the tree and sat on the chair with her. Chrome and Tsuna sitting beside her, Gokudera sat on the arm rest next to Tsuna, Mukuro on the arm rest next to Chrome. Yamamoto was hanging off the back of the chair, while Hibari sat away from the group. Closer to the fireplace then anything, Ryohei sat on the floor in front of Luce, while Lambo was in her lap, asleep.

"Well, the first step is what we did at the very beginning; we had an _inch cut off of the base to make it easier for the tree to take in the water_." They nodded, if they remembered correctly Uncle Verde cut the tree down.

"What's next?" Tsuna asked with wide brown eyes. She smiled brightly at him.

"Well, the next step is if we _didn't put the tree up right away, you usually want to place it in a bucket of warm water and stand it in an unheated garage or porch away from the wind and cold_."

"Don't we have to water the tree?" Chrome asked in a rather small voice. Luce nodded.

"Oh yes dear, we do have to water the tree, that's why the tree stand we have can hold at least one gallon of water, and we have to keep it well watered. Do you know why?"

"Tch, it's because water prevents the needles from drying and dropping off, and maintains the fragrance, tree may use several quarts a day." Gokudera explained. Luce stared at him in awe. He looked away from her.

"Hehehe Hayato-Chan, you're so smart for a boy your age. I'm impressed." He started to blush; refusing to look at her he covered his ears. She laughed.

"Go on Mamma!" Tsuna edged her on.

"There are two more ways children, so listen closely." They nodded and leaned closer. "_Never let the water level fall below the base of the tree, or the cut end may seal over, preventing further water intake._ We don't want that now do we?" They shook their heads.

"Kufufu, what's the last step?"

"_Don't add anything to the water. Though some people swear that throwing in such extras as aspiring, soda water, bleach, salt, surgar, or Karo syrup keeps trees fresher longer, the experts say plain water, and plenty of it is best!"_

"Right! We will make sure to do just that!" The kids exclaimed as they jumped down and ran to get water for the trees. Luce only giggled as she rocked Lambo who had started to get restless in his sleep.

"Oh I hope the children don't overdo it on watering the tree…" She had a very bad feeling about this.

* * *

The morning of the twenty-second was an eventful day due to last minute Christmas shopping. You see the Arcobaleno had no idea what the children would have been like, at first they thought they would be like normal children who had to do nothing about the world they live in. Until they realized these children were worthy of the Mafia when they were older.

Reborn and Luce were arguing, over the gifts. Reborn wanted to get them all guns, while Luce was against the idea of children having guns, she would get them something they could all handle.

"Verde what are you working on?" Lal asked glancing at the man. He had boxes lying all around the desk, and animal's drawings were scattered everywhere. An owl, cat, dog and swallow, a kangaroo, hedgehog, an ox, and finally a lion cub. It was adorable in Luce's eyes, but Lal thought of something different.

"You're joking right? Animals as weapons, ha! That will never work!"

Verde just rolled his eyes as he continued to work. Lal grinned as she went to town with the others, leaving Verde with the children; he ended up locking himself in his lab. Watching the children though the computer screens, paying no mind to them he continued his work. He of course had help from fellow scientists he worked with. Koenig and Innocenti. With their help he was able to finish a few that day.

A grin came to his face as he stretched and decided it would be good to at least socialize with the children for a little before he returned to work. Maybe get a bite to eat.

* * *

His eyes widened as he walked into the living room, the room was destroyed. Flooded pretty much, the tree ornaments were all over the room, the tree was out the window in the front yard, and the angel that he made was broken in half, and sizzling due to the water.

"Oh what did you kids do?" He hissed as he looked for them. "Wait where are the children?" Oh Luce was going to kill him. He lost the children.

"AHHHH!"

"Oh good lord, I'm dead…"

"Scientist-San," Luce hissed in that sickly sweet voice of hers she uses when she's mad at one of them. A sadistic smile was on her face as well. He didn't like it one bit.

"Yes Luce-San?" He asked knowing what was about to happen.

"Would you mind explaining why the tree is in the yard and there's water everywhere?" Verde shrugged.

"The kids did it."

"And where are the kids?"

"Who knows?"

There was a moment of silence before the house was turned upside down. Looking for the children, when they couldn't find them all eyes turned to Verde. "Really smart-ass? We leave for an hour and you lose the children." Reborn shook his head as he hid his grin.

Verde of course glared at Reborn, "they couldn't have gone far. Let's look around, we should find them." The Arcobaleno nodded as they left the house to look for the children. Of course, Verde was forced to stay home with Luce to clean the house before the children returned home.

* * *

They found them at the market place, playing hide from the blood thirsty Hibari. Because he was beating everyone up, saying they were "disturbing the peace" in town.

Fon wrapped his arms around Hibari and lifted him up, trying to calm the boy down. Hibari hissed trying to bite the taller man to death for distracting him, jumping out of Fon's arms Hibari ended up attacking. Fon didn't mind the "game" they started to play. It left the others with getting the kids. Mukuro ended up laughing at Hibari when Fon held the boy by his foot, he struggled to get free, but it failed.

"You kids caused enough trouble for one day." He told them with a bright smile.

* * *

Christmas Eve the kids tried to get Luce to let them open their gifts from Santa. She wouldn't let them, saying they had to wait until Christmas day, instead, she spent the whole day cooking, with Fon's help, they were able to make the feast of Seven Fishes. It's something that every Italian family celebrated here in Italy, this year would be the children's and Fon's first time having the meal. They were all excited about it. Sadly Luce would not be joining them in this feast. That didn't mean she didn't enjoy making it.

"Ah we all need to sign something," Luce said to the other Arcobaleno after dinner, they were all full, and the kids looked as if they were about to fall asleep.

Chrome and Mukuro were using Viper's lap as a pillow while she counted her money, Tsuna was oddly enough snuggling close Reborn who lazily had his arm draped over the boys shoulder, while Ryohei was outside in nothing but a pair of shorts and a short sleeve t-shirt, running the fish off, he didn't mind the cold, saying it was good training if he was to become a boxer one day.

"What papers?" Reborn asked looking at her from the corner of his eyes.

Luce took the papers out and handed it to him. He grabbed them and stared to read. He pulled his used Tsuna's head to sign the paper before he handed it to Fon. He used the table, and passed it to Viper. She read the whole thing before she signed it. They didn't see the smile she had on her face due to her money covering her lips.

Skull signed it and passed it to Colonnello who signed it for both him and Lal. She ended up punching him but gave the paper to Verde who was to distracted by the work in front of here, when he was told to "sign this" he did just that and went back to work. Luce giggled as she took the papers back and stood, she went to a different room. With Reborn following close behind, Tsuna protested by his warmth leaving, so he crawled over to Fon and enjoyed the warmth he provided.

* * *

Christmas morning was loud. The kids ran into the living room ready to open gifts. The boys of course got action figures, and "toy" guns, Luce glared at every for it. Chrome got dolls and an easy-bake-oven. Her eye widened because of it, she crawled into Viper's lap and looked up at her with her bright violet eye.

"Mamma, can we make something sweet?" She asked with a hopeful eye. Viper glanced at Luce.

"Luce will bake with you."

"Your mamma isn't trusted in the kitchen for cooking duty, after last time she almost burned the house down by making a simple cup of warm milk before bed."

Chrome giggled while Viper glared at Luce, the older woman only laughed as she rubbed her stomach. "Don't worry mamma, we will make you a strawberry short-cake soon!" Chrome giggled as she hugged Viper.

"Who thought it would be funny to get me a pineapple?" Mukuro hissed, looking around for everyone. They all grinned.

"Santa," they replied Mukuro glared at all of them.

"I'll kill you all." He hissed. They waved him off as they continued to open gifts.

Luce took Chrome and Tsuna into the kitchen, and had them help her make breakfast. They enjoyed helping her, since it was the basics like making a bowl of cereal and pouring the orange juice while Luce made everything else.

* * *

Luce waited until everyone was sitting down before she would tell the children the news. They looked to into their food to even look up at her when she cleared her throat. "Children?"

The others chuckled when the kids didn't look up; she frowned and continued to call out to them. Finally Reborn snapped and slammed his hands on the table. "Shut up and listen." He snapped, they all shut up and looked at Luce.

She smiled brightly and looked at them. "Children, you know how you have been in that orphanage for a while and we were able to take you in for Christmas…right?" She asked looking at them. They all frowned and looked away. She gave them all a soft smile. "Well, what if I tell you that you won't have to return to the orphanage tomorrow?"

"That would mean someone adopted us, but no one wants to adopt us because, we are always causing trouble, and we are too close to each other." Chrome replied in a whisper, there was a hint of sadness in her voice.

Viper patted her head. "Don't frown Nagi," She spoke, the smaller illusionist looked up at the psychic a confused look on her face as Viper took a sip of her milk.

"Viper-Chan's right." Fon said as he reached over and rubbed Chrome's head as well. Her confused face grew as did the others.

"Why…?" Tsuna asked looking towards the adults, the other children had stopped whatever it was they were doing as they looked at them, closely.

Luce smiled as she pulled Tsuna closer to her. "It means we have adopted all of you! This is now your home! You don't have to return to the orphanage, or have to worry about being split up!" The children were silent for a while. It caused the Arcobaleno to become uneasy about this; did the children not want them to adopt them?

The silence grew before finally Lambo broke the silence by cheering. "Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay Lambo-san now has a home!" He said; the Arcobaleno let out a soft sigh before they finished breakfast.

"We have to give you our presents now!" Chrome said out of random, her voice a bit stronger than it had been since she first arrived to the house.

"What is that my dear?" Luce asked as she cleaned up the kitchen.

"Well, we can't tell you." She replied, helping Luce. The older woman stared down at the girl; a smile came to her face.

"When will we get it?"

"Soon! Don't worry about it!" Mukuro hissed as he caught a plate Chrome dropped. "Kufufu, dear Nagi, you have to be careful," she blushed.

"I'm sorry Onii-San." Chrome bowed, and made sure everything was put up before she ran off to play with the boys.

Luce giggled as she watched the kids leave. She made sure everything was done before she joined them. She spotted Mistletoe above the kitchen doorway, as well as above the stare-case. And she knew dang well she didn't plant it anywhere. At least yet, so she figured the illusionist twins had something to do with it, mainly since Chrome made sure to not be around the boys when they were around the plant.

The kids started to giggle when Lal and Colonnello walked under it without knowing. They stopped and stared at the children confused, "what's so funny brats?" Lal asked, Colonnello looked up, a grin on his face.

"Lal, we are under mistletoe, kora." He told her. Lal looked up, a blush on her face as she looked at Colonnello.

Cursing under her breathe she gave a rather small peck on the lips and hurried away, a blush on her face. The giggles grew, Tsuna, noticing that Luce was still in the door way run over to her, a smile on his face.

"Mamma Luce, lean down!" He said with a bright smile on his face, as he stood on his tip-toes. Luce giggled as she kneeled down and kissed his cheek. Tsuna giggled as he ran off.

"Do I get a kiss, Mamma Luce?" Reborn asked, sneaking up on Luce, she blushed and looked up at him.

"Reborn-San…" Her face grew darker as he placed a ghost of a kiss on her lips. She almost fainted if it wasn't for the fact Tsuna was standing in front of them giggling like a school girl. He quickly ran back to his friends, and watched as the adults avoided the mistletoe. That is, those adults who knew.

Viper who had gone back to her room to take a nap before lunch, when she came downstairs she walked right into Fon, who wrapped his arms around her. Viper hid the blush with her hood. "Fon, I demand you release me right now!"

"He can't love, look up." Luce giggled; Viper glanced up, the blush finally making its way to her face.

"Luce and I already had to kiss Reborn and Colonnello, Sawada even got a kiss." Viper blushed as she turned back to Fon; he had a calm smile on his face as he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Viper's lips. She ended up melting, and she almost pouted when he pulled away from her and went to the kids.

The Psychic stood there for a while before she snapped out of it and went over to Fon, he smiled up at her. Then frowned when she slapped him, "never again." She told him and sat beside Mukuro and Chrome. "Take the illusion down now." She hissed. The kids giggled as they took down the illusion of the mistletoe, it was now safe for the adults to freely move around the house without having to worry about kissing anyone.

* * *

That night Luce tucked all the kids into the big bed of the guest room, tonight they had decided to sleep together, so they could let the adults have time together. Cough, cough, everyone who shared a kiss, cough, cough. Luce smiled as she kissed their heads goodnight. "Goodnight sweethearts." She told them.

"Mamma Luce…?" Tsuna called out, Luce stopped and turned to look at them.

"What is it sweetie?"

"Thank you for adopting us. We promise we won't let you regret it one bit. We promise we will behave the best we can." Luce smiled brightly before she closed the door and went to the living room. The Arcobaleno were all sitting around, taking shots.

"What a lovely way of spending Christmas night." Luce grinned as she poured herself a shot of milk.

"Might as well, the kids are sleeping together tonight. Which means we can get drunk, and if needed crash on the couch because of it." Verde replied taking a shot.

* * *

Luce giggled as she watched them get drunk. If anything Fon, Luce and Viper were the only ones who made sure not to get drunk. It was however funny to see the others get drunk. "I'm going to bed now." Viper said as she stood up, she stumbled slightly causing the others to laugh. She straightened herself out then returned to her room.

Luce made sure everyone was in their room, and lying on their sides before she went to sleep herself. Needless to say she was going to enjoy having children running around the house for now on.

* * *

**Well, how was it? I hope you enjoyed it. I got the idea when I read that you wanted adventure, and so the hunt for a Christmas Tree came to my mind! **

**Gomen if your not a fan of Mammon being a female, I'm just so used to writing her as a female it's hard to write her as a male. XP**


End file.
